


If You Go, Then So Will I

by Sassafrisk



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassafrisk/pseuds/Sassafrisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke has just heard the truth of his elder brother after having watching his bother die during their clash. His brother's last words echoed throughout his mind as he tried to find the reasons why. Whilst staring up at the starry sky, he found that someone had been there watching him. It was none one else than Karin who offered her support to Sasuke in losing his brother. Even if Sasuke had set out to kill him, knowing his brother never stopped caring for him, it was as if he had lost him instead of killing him. In that moment, Karin finds out that Sasuke shares the same feelings for her that she does for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Go, Then So Will I

**Author's Note:**

> This is Chapter I in addition to being my first Fan Fic ever written. If you all like it, let me know and will continue up the story.~ Slight bit of language, but not really enough to where I'd rate it higher than Teen. Thank you all at AO3.~

"If you still care, don't ever let me know..."

Those words would probably rest quite well within the mind of young Uchiha. In fact, he wished those words more than anything. From a child prodigy within the Hidden Leaf Village to being an S-Ranked criminal who recently claimed his vengance for the Uchiha Clan name by slaughtering his Brother, no one could seem to understand his actions. No one. And as he sat late at night, replaying the visions of him exacting revenge, he realized that not even he could understand. 

How could his brother do what he did, and play out the scene so that all the pieces would fall together so seemlessly? To accept the task of killing the entire Uchiha Clan, but yet be unable to finish off one last member...? Perhaps it would be one of those things that one should not ponder about. 

"...But why?" The male spoke softly to himself, staring up into the star covered sky. It was yet a typical night for the dark haired shinobi; sitting by himself allowing his thoughts to flow as to piece together what would be his next course of action in the world whilst his other followers dozed off into slumber. Moving his hand to whipe a tear that trailed down his cheek, he recalled the last moment of seeing his brother alive. Those words playing repeatedly in his mind... "Sorry Sasuke, no next time."

"God damnit, why?!," he yelled amongst himself. It was like a personal Hell to be in the position that he was in. His life's goal to kill a certain someone had finally been completed, yet all it did was bring him more suffering. To think that his family and most beloved brother are gone because of the "best interests of the Village". Choosing to stare once more with tear filled eyes into the star-lit sky, he thought about the past memories of training with his elder sibling. Moving to whipe his face yet again, his train of thought was cut off, noticing the presence of someone else nearby. 

It was Karin, the sensor of Sasuke's squad. She had actually been watching him silently for several minutes, trying to figure out what was going through his head and what she could possibly do to make him feel the slightest bit better. 

"Karin?" Sasuke asked in a soft voice.

"Oh S-Sasuke..." she responded. "I heard a scream and simply went to see what was happening."

"It's nothing. Go back and get your rest... You'll need it." his voice presented nothing but bitterness, something that she was used to.

"Nothing...? Well... Okay. I'm sorry about Itachi..." her words trailed off as she slowly turned her back to him and began to move away.

"Karin..." the Uchiha whispered to her before she could move too far out of range to hear him.

"Yes, Sasuke-Kun?" she turned around, eyes widened in shock that he addressed her.

"...Thank you."

"Y-You're welcome." With a gulp, she gave a soft smile. The male had never thanked her before and she took that thank-you to heart. Pacing steps forward towards him again, she softly rested a hand upon his shoulder. Sasuke gave her a bit of a cold stare, but she noticed something within those dark eyes this time around. Behind his eyes was someone who truly cared. His hatred of his brother stemmed from loving his family so greatly. And here he was finding out that his hatred was misplaced and that his brother actually cared for him and never stopped caring. The pain that ached through his heart was something she could never understand. Instead, all she could do is be there.

Softly, she would rest her head on his shoulder. She wnated him to know that it would all be okay. That through this darkness, there would be a light at the end. Even if they had to destroy the world to find that light. Well, destroying the world was what had been playing out in his mind. Perhaps he wanted to destroy the world due to the pain of loneliness. It was a pain that no one could understand unless they had felt it for themselves. 

"Sasuke, I..." she began to speak before being interrupted by the male.

"Karin... If you love me, please don't ever let me know..." He knew of her affection for him, but the thought of love sounded painful. If the love of a brother could cause so much pain in the end, then loving someone else would be beyond comprehension to him.

Stopping his thoughts in their tracks, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Keeping it held for a moment, she would part the kiss only to address him.

"Sasuke, I will follow you to whatever ends. Even if it means destroying the world around us. We can chase the dark together..."

He let her words sink into his mind, finding himself surprised that her words were exactly his next course of action. Not waiting for a response, she moved a palm to rest upon his cheek as she pushed her lips against his again in a passion-filled kiss. The difference this time around was that he returned it. This sign of affection made her feel as if her heart was speeding up yet somehow slowing down at the same time. It was something she had wanted for so long... To know that he actually cared about her in any way.

As they parted their kiss, Sasuke's gaze met with her own. The look in both of their eyes was truth in that Sasuke actually had a caring heart. 

"If you go then so will I." she spoke, continuing off from her previously spoken words.

"Then... We will go together." he responded softly.

 

...To be continued.


End file.
